


Messages From The Stars

by LoveMeKnot (sebastian_michaelishive)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But Thanksgiving prep is a bitch, Fluff, Fluffy lancelot, Just pretend they write in space, Lancelot Week 2K17, Love Letters, M/M, Was supposed to be posted yesterday, better late than never, for the sake of this fic, healthy lancelot, letter format, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:31:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebastian_michaelishive/pseuds/LoveMeKnot
Summary: My late ass entry for day 4 of Lancelot week:Lotor and Lance pen down their affections for one another on paper.⚪Does paper even exist in space?? Idk





	Messages From The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, yes I know they have their advanced tech and shit, but you know. Shit escapes me at 4 am and my dumbass forgot about that little aspect, so let's just pretend they still write cos, goddamnit, that shit CUTE AF.

Nov 22nd, 2017 

To My Most Adored,

       Gosh, I really hope no one intercepted this. I mean, you have a heck of a lot of power over there, yeah, but you know... you aren' t _exactly_ the most well liked person in the galaxy as of now. Please don't take offense to that! I was just trying to say that you've got a lot of enemies right now (both you and I) and if anyone caught wind of this...

       Wow. I meant to send this to remind you of my undying love towards you and I just fucked it up, my god. Well, I'll try to salvage it anyway, because I still want you to know how much I long for you, especially now since you're so far away...

      Damn, you've got no idea how much I miss you. It feels like forever since you held me in your arms on Vestel, you know? Since you hugged me close on that cliff as we gazed into that milky, starry sky, and you told me you loved me. Jesus, it seems so far away now, yet I remember it like it was yesterday. As if yesterday night you pressed yourself up against me, snaking your arms around my waist from behind and tangled your icy hands in mine. I told you about how cold you were, and you said I was your fire, warming up the deepest, darkest, most freezing parts of your heart bit by bit. I blushed so hard at that, and you knew, because even though it was night, you have your cool night vision ability that lets you see better in the dark. 

You chuckled, and told me I was adorable. I pouted, and that only encouraged you more, so I decided to shut your smug ass up. With my mouth. 

That was probably one of the best kisses I've ever experienced, I think. Not to say that I didn't like all our others  (I absolutely love them), but this one was the best. I think because we had to be so rushed with the others, so we didn't arouse suspicion from both our sides, we only managed quick little brushes on the mouth, or tiny pecks like that. But on Vestel... there was none of that. No Voltron, no fighting. Just us. No rushing to hide our affections or anything.  I felt so... _free_ , so calm and relaxed, as if I didn't have a care in the world. Oh, why can't it be like that all the time, My Most Adored? Why do we have to be on opposite sides and be so secretive? I just want to be with you without worrying about my team finding out, or any of Zarkon's minions knowing. It's just not fair, you know?

Sometimes I wish I could just run away, you know? I'd take you with me, of course, and we'd just float around in space, in the lonely little pod we'd take, just you and I, until we finally  find someplace to make our own. We'd stay there together, you and I, away from all of this... war shit, and just be at peace. No fighting, no death, no Zarkon... just you and I, reveling in our love. 

Of course, I know that'll never happen. It's nothing but a fantasy at best, and we both have our duties to our missions. But hey, a man can still dream, right?

I've got to sign off for now. I stayed up all night writing this, and Shiro is waking us up early as fuck so we can commence our training. I hate it, but it's for the best, I guess. Hopefully I'll get to see you again soon, because every moment I'm without you feels like a year, and god knows how much longer my poor little heart will be able to handle your absence. Maybe next time we encounter each other, you'll kidnap me, yeah? Man, I sure wish you could. I'd give anything to be with you. 

Stay safe, My Most Adored. I don't know what I'd do without you. I love you.

                      With Love,

                           L.M

 

* * *

 

 Scorpius 25, 2017

To My Most Dearly Beloved,

Forgive me if this is a bit rushed, but I would never forgive myself if I kept you waiting any longer than 3 days. I know how much you worry, and while I love knowing that you care so much for me, I would also never forgive myself for being the source of your distress. I know how anxious you get, and just the thought of you in such a state makes my heart ache. 

My dear, do not fret of the things that we cannot control outside of our own lives. The risk of our love being exposed _is_ worrisome, but as long as we are careful, I am sure we will be fine. And I take no offense to your little remark, my dear, for it is the truth, for both you _and_ I. Besides, even if I did, you know I can't stay angry at you for long. 

I see you are missing me just as much as I miss you, My Beloved. I long for the moment when I can finally bring you into my arms once again, feel the firey heat of your skin warm my own frigid skin. One kiss from your lips is enough to melt my icy facade, and the sweet scent of your hair fills my senses for days to come. Every day without you is like a harrowing winter, cold and biting, making me wish for the days with you, my sweet summer sun. 

Why is it that I only feel bliss when I'm with you, My Beloved? Is it because you have enabled me to feel what I thought I could never be capable of feeling? Is it because every time I think of our escapade on Vestel makes my heart soar into the heavens above? Or is it perhaps because the very memory of you has the power to bring me out of my darkest thoughts? Only you hold the answer, my love, and I bid you never tell anyone else, or I will surely die of heartbroken grief.

If I could, my dear, I would hastily join you in escaping this intergalactic mess and just enjoy the rest of my time with you and you alone. To have you is to have peace, and nothing can triumph that. I used to think I knew what I wanted out of this war before I met you, but you proved me dreadfully wrong, as every time our sides engage in combat, I find myself worrying over your safety, praying that every blow I deal does not do so much damage as to hurt you beyond repair. That's when I realized what I truly wanted: You, My Beloved. Unharmed and unscathed, safe and sound and in my arms. You are everything I could have ever asked for, and I wouldn't give you up for anything else in the universe. You know that, don't you?

Alas, I must sign off here, My Beloved, as the times around here aboard my ship have become quite time consuming. Don't worry though, for I have set aside time for my next letter to you. It won't be for a few days, but I promise you _will_ hear from me one way or another. I can guarantee that much. 

Please stay out of as much trouble as you can, My Beloved. Who knows what I would do if you got hurt (a couple deaths would ensue for sure), for I hold you so dear that the very thought of harm coming to you freezes my heart. I can't bear the thought of a universe without you in it. I love you too much for such sorrowful thoughts. 

 With All My Love,

P. L

P.s: From my scans of the quadrant, your ship and mine are estimated to cross paths shortly. Who knows...maybe your wish of me kidnapping you might just have a slight chance of being fulfilled...

 

~ 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lance's pet name for Lotor is a tribute to Moonrose001's fic 'Hymnless'.
> 
>  
> 
> SPOILERS: In one scene Lance tells Lotor he adores him, and thus came my inspiration for his pet name. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope y'all liked this. Constructive criticism is appreciated. So are kudos and comments.


End file.
